One of the most conventional methods of mounting a sheet-like article such as a photograph for display involves the use of a conventional picture frame. Such a mounting system includes a transparent sheet of material, usually glass, within a wood or metal frame which extends around the periphery of the transparent sheet material. There is usually a support sheet also within the frame behind the transparent sheet. The sheet-like article is placed between the transparent sheet and the support sheet in such a way that the sheet-like article can be viewed through the transparent sheet and the transparent sheet, sheet-like article, and support sheet are normally held within the frame by tape which is applied to the back of the frame and support sheet.
An alternative manner of mounting such a sheet-like article which is less expensive and which produces a different aesthetic effect from the conventional picture frame involves mounting the sheet-like article between a transparent sheet and a backing sheet and holding the composite structure together with individual clips or other suitable holding pieces which fit around the edges of the composite structure. One of the problems normally encountered with clips presently used is that the clips fail to hold the composite structure firmly together and the sheet-like material slips out of its position with respect to the transparent sheet. Another problem attendant on the use of individual clips is that they are easily dislodged from the edges of the composite structure, as a result of which the composite structure may come apart. Still another problem attendant on the use of such clips is that the clips have to be individually centered along the edges of the composite structure.